


I Am My Own Executioner

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 150: Speeding Bullet. Set during ‘The End of Time Part Two’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Am My Own Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 150: Speeding Bullet. Set during ‘The End of Time Part Two’.

A gun was aimed at him. That feeling might be familiar, if it wasn’t for who was holding it.

The bullet moved so fast that he could barely dodge, but it still missed. That was a pity, really.

He was damaged. He was going to die. But he’d long since resolved that only two people could be responsible for his death. One had just shot at him and missed on purpose. The other was himself.

He revenged himself on the Time Lords and ceased to exist. For once in their lives, the Doctor couldn’t quite manage to stop the Master.


End file.
